<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singing for you by Blairuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264715">Singing for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairuru/pseuds/Blairuru'>Blairuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, does this count as teeth rotting fluff?, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairuru/pseuds/Blairuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning in the domestic life of Judai and Johan.</p><p>Translation of my fic "Cantando por ti"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singing for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation of my fic that i had forgotten in a corner. This is a post-canon au where Judai and Johan are already in a relationship and Judai stays with Johan when he goes to visit him.</p><p>The song that appears here is "Colours of the Rainbow" by Italobrothers, the first time that i listened to it i couldn't help but think about these two dorks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun was rising high in the sky, lighting up the streets and sharing its warmth with everyone. The chirping of the birds filled the air with a natural melody, delighting any listener that could hear them, and it was accompanied by the gentle caress of a soft breeze. A new day had already begun, calling people, telling them that it was time to leave the arms of the good Morpheus and leave the realm of dreams.</p><p> </p><p>In a peaceful apartment somebody had already woken up with the reigning star, while a certain brunette kept on tangled in the warm covers that refused to let him go. The one with emerald eyes gazed one last time at the sleeping beauty at his side, smiling candidly at the picture in front of him and brushing a loose strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear. With that last glance, and seeing that everything was in order, Johan got up and stretched; getting rid of the last rests of laziness and going to the kitchen. He liked to be the first one to be up and around, that way, he could have breakfast already done for when his companion opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That day Johan had woken up with a particularly good mood, being with Judai had that kind of effect on him. It seemed that it was going to be a good day and nothing could ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>He took everything that he needed to cook their breakfast, placing everything in place and starting to work along the always loyal company of Ruby; who, without fail, stayed with him from side to side, watching his movements and talking with him. Johan was in such good spirits that, without noticing, at some point he had started to hum a song that he had randomly remembered and started to play in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, the steps of somebody else could be heard and a messy mass of brown hair poked out at the door, clear evidence that its owner barely had detached his head from the pillow. The crystal duelist turned around and looked at who had just arrived in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Good morning, Judai!”.</strong> Johan said happily, while he kept humming softly.</p><p> </p><p>The duelist of the Neo Space couldn’t help a lazy yawn before returning the greeting. <strong>“Mornin’, Johan”.</strong> His voice still dripped with some rests of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was done with the stove, Johan turned it off and then one idea popped in his mind. One idea that made him smile bright when he looked at the other occupant of the kitchen. Johan put more strength in his humming until he started to sing recognizable and clear words.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>“</em> </strong> <em>All I ever wanted is to be with you</em></p><p>
  <em>Makin me feel so brand new<strong>”</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since only them both were the only ones present in that place, it was obvious to who those lyrics were directed.</p><p> </p><p>Bright emerald eyes looked at brown ones. Seeing that he had his attention, Johan decided to reaffirm what he was doing and kept going.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>“</em> </strong> <em>I thought I could love no more</em></p><p>
  <em>One, two, many times before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now everytime I look up to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got you on my mind<strong>”</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the tallest one was singing in a lively way, never taking away his eyes from the one he was doing that for and the reason for his happiness.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>“</em> </strong> <em>The colours of the rainbow shine so bright</em></p><p>
  <em>Evertime I look into your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the colours of the rainbow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feedin’ my soul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over and over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like you do<strong>”</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Johan took some steps forward in direction to Judai, only stopping when he noticed something…</p><p> </p><p>With a faint blush in his cheeks, Judai was trying to follow Johan’s rhythm…</p><p> </p><p>Johan couldn’t help the giggles that left his lips, he just couldn’t. Johan felt tenderness at Judai’s intentions and, adding to that, his rosy cheeks, it could be hard not to giggle in utter delight. He didn’t do that in some bad way nor because of him making fun of his companion, but because he could feel his heart flutter and the giggles bloom from deep within him. </p><p> </p><p>The smile that was adorning Johan’s face widened at the same time that the blush on Judai’s face deepened in another shade of red. But, without delay, Johan closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Judai's waist and bringing him close to himself. With his free hand, Johan took Judai’s right in his own and intertwined their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any warning when, with delicacy, Johan placed his lips on Judai’s cheek in a way that showed his love for him. That was a chaste kiss, one that was overflowing with the most utter and deep affection not expressed with words. Some things couldn’t always be said with words and, in that moment, Johan was trying to make some of them reach Judai with that kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Johan kept quiet about many things. Because he knew that some of his wishes could be selfish, especially with the mission that Judai had.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did he want to spend more time with Judai?</em> Of course.</p><p><em>Did it affect him that Judai was away most of the time?</em> It was needless to ask.</p><p><em>Was enough talking with Judai through calls and text messages?</em> Never.</p><p><em>Did he miss Judai? </em>More than he could ever say.</p><p> </p><p>But Johan wasn’t planning to say any of it ever, those would be his little secrets. So, for that reason, any moment that they could share together was absolutely precious for him. Each second, minute, hour and day were something that Johan held close to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Because he didn’t know when it would be the next time that he could see Judai.</p><p> </p><p>Johan parted from Judai, looking again at those brown eyes that he adored. Things like what Judai just tried to do were one of the many reasons why he loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Those were the kind of details that made him so special… </p><p> </p><p>Taking some steps back, giving Judai some space and pointing to the table with one look, Johan said merrily “Well, let's go eat!”</p><p> </p><p>From other place in the kitchen, the Gem Beasts had been watching in silence, the same thought in each of their minds:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Johan had truly fallen in love with Judai and had it bad”.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you spot any mistake or have anything to say, feel free to comment.</p><p>Also, come chat with me about spiritshipping in twitter @ blairurus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>